Mel Wilson
Born in Winnipeg, Mel Wilson played for his hometown for nine seasons in his home town, one year with the Montreal Alouettes and three years with the Calgary Stampeders. Wilson joined the Winnpeg Blue Bombers as a backup end in 1937 and played with the Bombers through 1942, though in 1942 he only joined the team for the playoffs.* In 1943, Wilson played for the Winnipeg United Services Combines, a military team based in Winnipeg. After the war, Wilson rejoined the Bombers for three more seasons (1945-47) and then signed with the Alouettes for 1948. Wilson finished his career with three season in Calgary with the Stampeders (1949-51). While Wilson started out as a end and had a brief stint at flyig wing in 1940, he was best kown as a center on offense and a defensive tackle on defense in an era where players had to go both ways. Wilson won four West All-Star selections at Center (1941, 1946, 1947 and 1947) - there were no CFL All-Stars until 1962. Wilson played in 9 Grey Cup games, winning 2 of them (1939 and 1941 with the Bombers), and losing in 7 (1937, 1938, 1942, 1945, 1946 and 1947 with Winnipeg and 1949 with Calgary). The 1945-47 losses all came at the hands of the Toronto Argonauts who were led by the great Joe Krol. After the war, Wilson took over the kickoff duties for the Bombers and was an emergency place kicker (one convert in 1946). Wilson had two career touchdowns, one in 1939 and one in 1941. The 1939 TD came on a passing play from QB Wayne Sheley to Ches McCance who took the ball 42 yards before lateraling it to Wilson who took it the last 20. The 1941 touchdown came on a three yard fumble return. Wilson was also credited with a single point on a rouge in the same game in 1941. While Wilson never kicked a fieldgoal in regular season play, he did connect on a long 45 yard attempt in an exhibiton game against Toronto in 1947. * The WIFU suspened play from 1942 to 1944 because of World War II. In 1942, there was a city league in Winnipeg consisting of the Winnipeg RCAF Bombers (the Blue Bombers with a different name), Winnipeg RCAF Fliers and the University of Manitoba. The three teams fielded an All-Star team for the 1942 Grey cup under the name Winnpeg RCAF Bombers and with most of the players coming from the Bombres. The official Winnipeg Blue Bomber all-time roster claims / lists those 1942 players. In 1943 there was a three team military league consisting of hte Winnpeg RCAF Bombers, Regina All Service All Stars and the Winnipeg United Services Combines for which Wilson played. There was no senior football in the West in 1944. In 1945, there was no league play, but Winnpeg beat Regina in the West final after the Roughriders had beaten the Stampeders in the West semi-final. Wilson Denies Signing With Larks - July 1, 1948